


The Office Secrets

by NoNoNeedsALife



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dom Phil Lester, Light BDSM, M/M, My First Smut, POV Dan Howell, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNoNeedsALife/pseuds/NoNoNeedsALife
Summary: Dan has a thing for his boss and decides to seduce him.





	The Office Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write in first perspective. Also, this is my first attempt at smut.

My first day on the job had been an awful experience, but luckily my day seemed to turn around when I met my boss, Phil Lester. Unlike the stereotypical middle aged man most people have come to mind when thinking about a boss who runs a company, Phil, was young only in his late twenties, having had the family business passed down from his father he was also noticeably more laid back. But what really caught my attention was his appearance, he was covered in muscle thanks to his gym rat personality, he had black hair and crystal blue eyes, his skin was ghostly pale and smooth barely any acne, and he was tall. His outfit of choice was usually a button up shirt and jeans. Although, sometimes I imagined him without any clothes at all. 

After meeting Phil, work became the most important thing and location in my life, my time consisted on making sure I wasn't fired. I had never put so much effort into anything. I was a skinny guy with brown curly hair and brown eyes, I was usually wearing some t-shirt with a graphic of a video game character on the front with black skinny jeans hugging my thin legs. I had thought about a wardrobe change or going to the gym to try and impress my boss, but the hunk didn't even know I existed. 

I was going to try and change that today. I laid back on my bed, staring up at my ceiling and taking a long breath as I covered my fingers in a cherry scented lube, I was completely void of clothing already, so I went ahead and reached down, circling my entrance. While I had fingered myself in the past, I hadn't ever managed more then two. I finally pushed my digit past the ring of muscle and stroked my inner walls, I moaned quietly. My mind was filled with scenarios involving me and my boss. 

While I was enjoying this, the soul purpose of this wasn't for pleasure, so I quickly pushed my second finger in alongside my first. I started scissoring them, stretching myself open. My dick was rock hard as it sat against my stomach and while I was itching to stroke it, I didn't want to blow a load, no matter how tempting it was. I forced my third finger inside myself and winced slightly, I kept moving my fingers though. Somehow the pain and pleasure combination, was mind blowing and amazing, I've known for a while I probably had a pain kink. 

Soon I was thrusting all three in and out of myself, fucking my fingers into me so deeply. When I realized I was closing in on my high, I quickly removed my digits. "Fuck.." I whispered, surprised I almost came from just my fingers in my ass. I reached over and grabbed the object that I newly purchased just yesterday, a buttplug. While I had never indulged or seen the purpose in one before, I had a purpose for it. I pushed it into my freshly stretched hole and sat a second, it sat snuggly after the pain subsided, but I still guessed it would make me walk funny. I stood up and started putting my clothes back on, instead of my normal boxers I pulled lace panties over my legs, impressed with how my ass looked in them. 

Once I was dressed and I brushed and straightened my hair, I grabbed my wallet and keys before leaving my apartment. The walk from home to work, wasn't very long which was one reason the job seemed so appealing even before I met Phil, now it was just a added bonus. Once inside I said a quick hello to the receptionist, her name was Belinda and she was a very nice lady. 

I glanced at the letters that spelled 'Dan' in front of one of the cubicle workstations, but walked past my office, I had better things to do, like seducing my almost positively straight boss. I saw my bosses office empty, he usually was doing the rounds about now. I walked right in like I was supposed to be there, closing the door. Nerves started to eat away at me as I sat down in my bosses chair behind his desk and computer. I waited for a while, but after some minutes, I got bored and adventurously decided to check my bosses search history. My eyes widened when I saw he was looking at porn only yesterday. He wanked at work? 

I was over the moon with excitement when I saw that he had been watching gay porn along with the many other different sorts. Maybe he wasn't so straight after all. My snooping came to a quick holt when the door opened to my boss. "What are you doing in here?!" He gasped. 

I blushed at being caught, even if it was my plan from the beginning. I stood up from my bosses chair and as calmly as possible, I walked back to the front of the desk. "Sorry, sir." I said, sultry, almost a purr. 

My boss gaped, his eyes blown wide in surprise and anger. "You need to go back to work. I'll decide if you're fired." 

I nodded in understanding, but didn't budge, I didn't do all of this to just leave. "I could work for you." I said, hopeful he'd play along so I wouldn't look like such a fool. "I'll be your little office slut." I added, licking over my plump lips, hopefully seductively. I did like on some level being his focus of attention. When my boss seemed he was about ready to yell, I did the first thing that came to mind and pulled my pants off leaving my panties the only thing holding onto my legs. "Sirr.. Please.." I whimpered, pouting at my boss. My bosses mouth closed and his furious blue eyes seemed to lock where the head of my swollen cock peaked from the waistband of the panties 

Without a word, my boss closed the door and walked toward me with purpose. "You little queer." He sneered, I was suddenly afraid that instead of fucking me, my boss was planning on beating me to a pulp. My fears disappeared when I felt my bosses lips against my own, kissing me roughly as he backed me against the desk and continued to roughly violate my mouth with his tongue. I kissed back the best of my ability, as the kiss turned into more tongue and teeth clashing. I let him have all the control though, I was all his. 

I felt his large hands on the back of my thigh rubbing and moving toward my awaiting ass, his powerful hands finally cupped me, lifting me and depositing me onto his desk. "Come in here and waited to get fucked." My boss growled into my ear, as he yanked at my top getting it over my head quickly and onto the floor. I could feel his hands all over me and his warm breath fanning over my face, this was what my wet dreams had consisted of mostly the last month. 

There was a sudden knock on the door, that had my boss pulling away like I was burning him. "Y-Yeah?" He asked, as the door opened.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two coming whenever I feel like writing sin again. (Soon)   
> Also this fic is newer and better represents my current writing skill.


End file.
